


I Need To Go Down Slow

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs an alarm clock when you have Bradley James?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need To Go Down Slow

Bradley hates being the one to wake up first. He’s always been an early riser, probably because getting his brain to shut the hell up long enough to sleep in is a feat that he’s not capable of for more than a few hours at a time. It’s boring being the first one awake too; sitting there, on-edge and bouncing with nervous energy with no outlet for it. He always hated it on Christmas morning, when he’d be the first one awake, and never allowed to open his presents until everyone else was awake.

Waking up before Colin is almost exactly like being the first one to wake on Christmas morning. He’s on his belly, the sheet pooled around his hips, almost showing off the swell of his arse. He shifts position, ever so slightly, and it makes Bradley’s cock go from slightly interested in that morning sort of way to very very fucking interested in that must get blown now or will die sort of way.

Yet Bradley isn’t allowed to open this present, and the thought makes him pout and drum his fingernails on the bedside table out of boredom.

"I can hear that bloody sulk from here," Colin mumbles, and Bradley tries not to notice that his voice sounds scraped raw, just like it does when he’s yelling for Bradley to go harder and faster and moremoremore.

"You’re awake!" He yells, his head flopping down on the pillow so he’s mere inches from Colin, and completely ignoring the groan that Colin utters before he turns over, his back to Bradley.

"I am not awake. Awake would be if you were waving a cup of coffee under my nose and offering to wait on me hand and foot for a month."

"That sounds boring," Bradley says, slowly inching the sheet down so that Colin’s arse is right there and he’s suddenly very glad that the two of them didn’t get dressed last night, just showered afterwards, and fell into bed naked. "Nothing says good morning like a shag, you know."

"Too early," Colin groans. "Tell you what. I’ll just lie here and you can do what you want."

Bradley grins, licking a slow line from Colin’s neck to the base of his spine, and Colin squirms and a little, hips undulating against the bed. It makes Bradley’s belly fill with heat.

"Love you like this," he whispers against Colin’s back. He places an open-mouthed kiss there, and moves lower, till his face is in between Colin’s splayed thighs. He hears Colin inhale sharply, and he chuckles, making sure lots of warm breath hits Colin’s skin. "Going to give you what you asked for last night."

Colin is quite frequently utterly shameless in bed, and Bradley loves it, it’s great for his ego when the words falling out of his mouth are things like Oh fuck yes, love your cock. So beautiful. So big. and variations thereof. He’s never felt quite as smug as he did the night before though, when Colin, in the throes of orgasm announced that he wanted Bradley’s beard (which hours ago he had likened to a dead rodent on his face) on his skin, between his thighs, his arse, anywhere.

Colin shivers, like he’s remembering it with his whole body, and he looks so completely whorish that it’s all Bradley can do not to hold him down and just rut against his arse until he comes, hard and fast. But that’s not what he wants right now, not really. Not when Colin is lying there, his arms folded on the pillow, and stretched out like a fucking banquet for him.

Bradley eases Colin’s legs apart and rubs his chin slow and steady up the inside of his left thigh, making sure that every inch of skin connects with the stubble on his chin and upper lip. By the time he gets to the top of Colin’s thigh, he can see Colin’s skin is starting to redden and the red against the white is so vivid, so gorgeous. Bradley wants to spend hours just marking him like this, and he rubs Colin’s thigh with his fingers, making sure to push the burn in, make Colin feel it.

"You’re enjoying this too much," Colin hisses, "fuckin' control freak, you are."

"When really all I’m doing is selflessly giving you what you want." He gets his thumbs on Colin’s arse and opens him, no mucking about now, just spreading him wide for his tongue.

"Oh yeah, you’re a fucking martyrrrr. Ah, fuck. God."

Bradley loves making Colin incoherent like this, loves how completely stripped bare and raw it makes him every time. He just licks first, kitten-licks around the ring of muscle before spreading him even wider with his hands and just pushing. Right. In. He fucks Colin slow and wet with his tongue for long minutes; pushing in as far as he can go before withdrawing all the way and slipping a finger in, just playing until Colin is pushing back, begging. Bradley rubs his mouth there, too, dragging his tongue back and forth and making sure that Colin can feel stubble against the sensitive skin of his arse.

He can hear what it’s doing to Colin: the wet heat of Bradley’s tongue, the roughness of stubble, his fingers inside him. Can see Colin grinding his cock forward and back against the sheet below him, his hips moving back and forth with the action every time he does it, and he probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it, so lost in the sensation of Bradley tonguing and fingering his arse.

"Fuck," Colin groans out, and he sounds so raw, so broken. Bradley wishes he could see his face right now, can just imagine what Colin looks like, biting his lip, pupils dark with want. He’s sure if he could see his own face now, it’d be looking pretty similar. He’s sweating, mouth wet and probably red and raw, and he knows his hair is a complete mess. He can’t really bring himself to care though, and he sits up, reaches for the lube on the bedside table and coats his fingers with it, pulls Colin up so he’s braced with his back to Bradley’s chest, on his knees.

He strokes Colin with his lube-slicked hand, and from the sound of it, Colin isn’t going to last very long at all. Bradley pulls Colin’s head back with his other hand, kissing him open-mouthed and messy and so hot. His tongue fucks Colin’s mouth and he feels so out-of-control, so dizzy with it. Colin comes minutes later, moaning low and guttural into Bradley’s mouth.

They fall back onto the bed, sweaty and messy, and before Bradley can even think long enough to realise he hasn’t gotten off, Colin is whispering, "I’m awake now. Want you to come in my mouth," and going down on Bradley faster than a ten dollar hooker.

Bradley decides then and there that there are bonuses to being the first one awake, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentporn for dreamdustmama that was too big for a comment box. OOPS. This is completely shameless rimming!porn inspired by Bradley's stubble.


End file.
